Insomnia
by marble-lover-of-liberty
Summary: Two unlikely people find love due to their insomnia Pairing (E/R) I suck at summaries, sorry. Rated T cause I'm paranoid


Insomnia

**A/N: I'm guessing that you guys already know that I don't own Les Mis, or any of the characters who appear in the story. If I did, you would have heard of me by now, and I would be filthy rich **

**Also: Rated T because I'm paranoid, and this is my first story based on my own (current!) insomnia. Enjoy!**

Enjolras turned over in his bed for what seemed like the thousandth time. He glanced at the clock, which read 1:15 Enjolras sighed and pulled on his sweatshirt and socks before making his way into the kitchen. He fumbled around in the dark, not wanting to wake his roommates, Combeferre and Courfeyrac, but the more he thought about it he remembered that Courf was off spending the night with his most recent girlfriend, and Combeferre was a pretty heavy sleeper anyway. So Enjolras flipped on the light and began rummaging the cabinets for any coffee. "Dammit." He muttered, coming to the realization that Courfeyrac had forgotten to get coffee, again. "I guess I'm going out then." Whispered Enjolras, having become fairly frustrated by this point. He retrieved his trainers from the hall closet and sat on the couch, wondering what would be open at this ungodly hour.

…

Grantiare continued pacing around his bedroom, back and forth, back and forth. The dark-haired man looked at the clock above his desk and cursed. It was only He started pacing again, counting his steps. _One, Two, Three, Four. _Grantaire groaned in frustration and flung himself back on his bed. "God, why can't I just sleep?" He asked himself. This insomnia had been plaguing him for the last few months now. Sometimes he slept like a baby, others he stayed awake until three or four, and even worse; sometimes he didn't sleep at all. Grantaire sat down at his desk and picked up his sketchpad, hoping for some inspiration but nothing came to him. Flinging the pad across his desk, Grantaire picked himself up out of his chair, and set off in search of something to drink.

…

Enjolras pulled into the Café Musain, thankfully it was open all night. He cut his engine and walked inside occupying the corner table that he normally sat at if he was alone. He walked to the counter and ordered a cup of coffee, then sat down at his table and began to read a bit of a book for a report that was due in class next week. The aspiring law student sat totally immersed in his book until the bell above the door chimed, signifying that another person had entered the café. Enjolras was startled, but did not look up from his book until he heard a voice that made his heart leap. "Couldn't sleep, eh?"

Enjolras glanced up to find Grantaire standing in front of him. He cleared his throat and found his voice, which had seemed to escape him at the sight of the other man. "Oh, um, yes, well-err- no. No I couldn't" He said with an air of finality, but inside he was cursing himself for looking like a bumbling idiot in front of Grantaire. But the other man just chuckled and replied "I couldn't sleep either, looks like we are in the same boat. Do you mind if I sit here?" Enjolras shook his head and gestured to the empty chair across from him. "Be my guest." But Grantaire was already sitting down.

The two men returned to their activities, Enjolras with his book, and Grantaire with his sketching. They were alone, save for the sleepy looking worker at the coffee counter. Enjolras found himself sneaking glances across the table at Grantaire. He had always been infatuated with him, ever since he first came to meetings. He was intrigued by the fact that someone could be so cynical yet so passionate at the same time.

Across the table, Grantaire was absentmindedly sketching and sipping his tea. He paused for a moment to take in his work, only to realize that he had been sketching Enjolras, his curly hair, the slope of his nose, and the gentle curve of his lips. Suddenly a wave of drowsiness washed over him. He stood up and shoved his sketchpad in his bag, careful not to let Enjolras see. The other man looked up and asked, "Leaving already?" Grantaire laughed and looked at his watch. "Already, it's almost 4."

Enjolras looked around in surprise, and looked at his phone, which was sitting next to him on the table. Sure enough, it was almost 4:00. "I guess I better be going then, and try to get some sleep." Enjolras and Grantaire walked together to their respective cars, but before getting in his, Enjolras mustered up all the nerve he could and said "Thank you for keeping me company tonight." Grantaire smiled, and said "Well it's the least I could do, I know what it feels like having insomnia." Grantaire noticed that Enjolras' eyes had never looked so blue. Before he knew what he was doing, Grantaire leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Enjolras' lips. He pulled away, mortified and muttering apologies, sure that Enjolras would think him mad, but the other man cut him off by kissing him again, more firmly this time, and before Grantaire could even realize what was going on, he had his fingers wrapped in Enjolras' hair. The two pulled away, eyes shining bright and panting, but with smiles on both of their faces. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Enjolras said getting in his car, but not before kissing Grantaire one last time.

Enjolras drove towards his apartment chuckling to himself. He fell asleep with the taste of Grantaire on his tongue, and laughed at the thought of what the Amis would say tomorrow.

**After note: ** All of the Amis knew about the attraction between the two and some even had bets placed on how long it would take them to get together. *cough* Courfeyrac and Jehan *cough*

**For Real After Note: This is my first ever fanfiction written here, simply because of my insomnia. Anyway, it was fun writing something to pass the time while searching for sleep. Reviews would make me your number one fan! xx Katie **


End file.
